Fairy tail 'children'
by Fabulous-senpai
Summary: Fairy tail's boys get turns into three year olds. What's going on? What happens when Lucy and the other fairy girls get stuck with little kids, read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Fabulous senpai with CHapter 1 of The children of fairy tail ENJOY

Chapter 1

I woke to find no Natsu. That's so strange Natsu has been coming over to my house every night the past three months. Something is up. I got ready and went to fairy tail. I open the doors. To see everyone huddled in a circle. Then I heard a baby's cry. What? I walked up to see Lisanna holding a baby that's crying "Mama". Then the baby stopped and I noticed he had a long white scarf. He put his arms out looking at me and says "mama.". Lisanna handed by him and he fell asleep in my hands."Wow Lucy you do well with kids." says Lisanna. I noticed too the baby had pink hair. "Did you and Natsu have a baby? When did you guys start dating? " I ask her a little heart-broken. I sort have a crush on him. Wait no I do have a crush on him."No actually that's Natsu you're holding." Lissanna laughed a my sudden worries.. "What?" I look down at the toddler. Also I noticed there was a baby that had no shirt on. One that had piercings and long black hair. One that had a red tattoo on top and the bottom of his eye. One that had earphones and spiky blonde hair. One that had white hair and looked like a 4 year old, that poor kid was too muscular. The last one had a helmet on and a huge smile plastered on his face .

"Okay guys we need someone to take care of these babies. One person can take one baby. We don't know how they got this way they just did. My theory is that a dark mage did this." says the master

"I know how they got this way." says Mira. "HOW?" everyone yelled looking at Mira. "Well it's a long story.

Flash Back

Third person P.O.V

Mira was getting the guild ready for guy's night. The boys from fairy tail came here once a month to party. They usually did poker,pool table,drink, and just party. Mira put the tables away and put all of the pool tables out. Natsu,Gray,Elfman, Laxus, and Gajeel came that night. Jellal sometimes comes. "Jellal you're here." yells Natsu. 'Yeah but just for a little bit." he says. "Mira go get us more chips I'm hungry." says Laxus. "Okay I will be right back." says Mira. She goes to the back of the guild to get the chips. She comes back and it was dead silent. "Then she heard a little cry. "What?" Mira says. She goes and see's everyone mysterously got turned into toddlers. Little Natsu was the one that was crying. "Mama." he gave a little cry. Tears coming of his little face. "Oh what happen?" she picked up the baby natsu but nothing worked. She tired to rock him to sleep but he kept crying he had a pair of lungs on him. Then she saw a little ...Laxus? "Mama." he said putting his arms out towards her. She put the crying Natsu on her hip and picked up Laxus with her other arm. Mira rocked both of the boys to rest of them didn't cry at all put the babies in the infirmity bed and gave them bottles of milk and called the guild master before leaving. "I wonder what happen?" said a worried mira

Flashback

Lucy

"that doesn't explain much." I tell her. "Well we know who is going to stay with you Lucy." says Mira pointing at the sleeping Natsu. The kids were about two years old. "Juvia will take Gray-sama." says Juvia hugging him but Gray looked like he wanted to stay where he was at. "I will take Jellal." says Erza holding him on her hip. "Levy you should take Gajeel.. says Mira holding the gajeel.. "Fine." says held the toddler and he just flung iver, Levy forgot that toddlers need back support form their parents. "I will take Laxus he is so cute.' says Mira cuddling her face into his. . "Ever you should take Elfman." Freed elbowed Evergreen . "Wait why wasn't I invited?" asks Freed now realizing. "I will take Elfman." says evergreen holding elfmans hand. " I guess I get bixlow." Lisanna tells us picking him up. "Well it's getting late I will see you guys later." I tell everyone. "Bye and good luck cause you have the wildest one." says Levy.

I get home and put natsu on the bed. But he smelled. I had to take him a bath. He woke up and had a smile on his face. Cute. "mama." he says. I took his clothes off and gave him a bath. It was probably the most awkward time of my life. Tomorrow and had to get baby clothes and diapers. I put back his clothes back on and put him on the bed. Where is happy oh Mavis is he at Natsu and his house. I put on my shoes, got a blanket and wrapped Nastu in it. I walked to Happy's house to make sure he is okay.

"Happy you are okay thank mavis." I say walking into the house seeing Happy. "Lushi did Natsu go on a job without me?" he asks me. "No."I told him. "Then why is he not with you?" he tells me. I get Natsu's face out of the blanket and show Happy. "Lucy did you have a baby with Natsu? You guys are in looooooooooooooooooooove." he says. "No Natsu was turned into a baby so he is going to stay with me." I tell him. "Okay I'm coming I'm not staying here alone. But I have to get something" Happy tells me. "Okay just hurry up. " I tell him. Happy grabs a fish out of the refrigerator. " Okay Lushi let's go." says Happy. we get back to the house and put Natsu on the bed. "Thank mavis he is asleep." I whisper. I get into bed. and whisper "Goodnight Natsu."

I hope you enjoyed Stay Fabulous~Fabulous-senpai


	2. Walking part 1

Hope you enjoy chapter 2!

* * *

Levy P.O.V

I just came back from shopping with this monster. Gajeel was a really fussy baby! If he didn't get he wanted he will hold his breath until I get it for him. "Pantherlily I'm home with the monster." I yell. "Oh Levy you're back." says Lily. "Wiwy." says Gajeel. "Here take him." I say putting him next to lily. "Okay I guess I will take him flying." Lily says. He gets Gajeel and picks him up with his tail and just flies all over my apartment. I hear Gajeel laughing. That laugh is actually very cute."Lily I have an idea." I say. "What?" says Lily. "Ok so we are going to leave Gajeel in a room alone and see how he reacts." I tell him. "Okay." says Lily. I pick Gajeel and then pit in him my bedroom and close the door. "Ok lets see how this works out." I say. I lean my ear on the door if I can hear anything. I hear...Nothing. Three minutes later still nothing. Then I hear a little cry. "mommy." I hear. I come back in to see Gajeel trying to stand on his legs to walk to the door. So thats what he was trying to do the whole time. Cute. "So do you need help walking?" I ask him. He looks at me and put his little hands up. I take his tiny hands in mine and help him to walk. "Okay Gajeel you are going to try on your own now." I tell him. I let go of his hands and go to the other side of the room. I see him get all confused. I see him put his foot forward and then... fall on his face. "Maybe you are not ready yet." I tell him picking him up. "Well lets eat. We have plans to meet up with everyone later." I tell Gajeel.

Erza P.O.V

Jellal he is a very quiet baby. He also knows a lot of words for his age. "Mama up." says little Jellal with his little hand in the air. "Okay." I tell him and I pick him. "Stabwerry cake." he says pointing at my cake. I get my fork and put it in his mouth. He really likes this cake. I put him on the ground. I go and see what I should put on. I look behind me to see Jellal walking and falling. "Are you okay?" I say chuckling to myself. I take his hand and let him walk at my pace and he seems to get the hang of it. "What should I wear Jellal?" I say looking at my clothes. He points at a white and black plaid shirt. "I think so too thanks." I say ruffling his hair. "Well we should get going everyone might be waiting." I tell him.

Lucy P.O.V

I wake up to see Natsu right in my face. Why is he so small? Oh right he is a baby. I see him wake up and he looks at me and gives me a four tooth smile. I get up and I see Natsu putting his hands up. What does that mean? Then I see him get tears in his eyes. 'What do you mean?" I ask him. "U-up." he says. Oh. I pick him up and he clings on to me. I put him down on the floor so I can make breakfast. Then I hear footsteps. I look to my right to see Natsu walking on his own! "Mama!" he yells he runs up to my leg and hugs it. "Oh I didn't know you could walk." I tell him. "Y-yeah." he says. I make him a pancake and some fruit. He looks at me then puts his hands up. I pick him up and put him in his baby chair. Oh yeah I have to feed him too. "Here comes the airplane?" i say holding up a fork with food on it. He opens his mouth and I put the food in his mouth."Nummy." he says. "Why are you so cute?" I ask him. " he puts his hands up again. "Okay so you re finished lets get you something on." I tell him. One of the shirts are cute that I got him. The shirt says All fired up. So cute. I change him into that and some jeans. "Lushi." says Happy "Yes?" I reply. "Where's Nastu?" he asks. "Over here." I tell him. He comes over and Natsu has a smile on his face. Natsu puts his hands up. "Lushi what does that mean?" ask Happy he wants you to pick him up." I tell him. Happy picks him up with his tail and flies around my apartment. Then I hear crying. What happened ? I see Happy flying over with Natsu. I don't what wrong!' says Happy panicking.I pick up Natsu and he stops crying and says "mama." "Natsu what I am going to do with you?" I ask him. "Lets go Natsu we have things to do." I said walking out of the door holding the little Natsu.

* * *

Well hoped you enjoyed. Stay Fabulous-Fabulous-senpai

Random question: How many animes have you watched?


	3. Walking part 2

hi People it is me Fabulous-senpai here with a new chapter! Enjoy!

Mirajane's P.O.V

Little Laxus is very stubborn baby. He won't let me be alone. If I even take one step away from him he starts to cry .UHHHHH. He is very cute but his personality is not cute at when I am doing something I have to hold him with my hip. Lucy and the other girls wanted to meet up to see how everything is going. I have to get ready but this baby wont let me be alone. So I guess I have to shower with was weird he kept staring at my b**bs it was weird. BUt I got him cleaned.I heard a loud noise "Lisanna are you here?" I yell ."Yeah, I still haven't fully moved out yet." Lisanna yells back. Oh I forgot Lisanna moving out.. "So bixslow with you?" I ask her. "Yeah." I hear her reply. "I will be there is a sec I have to change." I tell her. "I get Laxus a black and yellow plaid shirt on and with black pants. He looks like a bee. So Kawaii. I got changed in a ligt purple shirt and black pants and turn around to see Laxus on his feet. He didn't know what he was put one foot in front of the other and smiled. I got down on my knees and put my arms out. Come here Laxus." I call to him. He ever so slowly makes it to me. I catch him in my arms and hug him. He starts laughing. "Come Laxus we got to go!"I tell him.

Lisanna P.O.V

"BIXSLOW WHERE DID YOU GO?" I yell. Bixslow loved to play games as a kid but I didn't know a kid could be this good at hide and seek. "Bixslow come out wherever you are." I yell. I turn around to hear giggling. "Ha I found you!" I yell. He was hiding in a cardboard box. Bixslow has a weird habit of...flying. Random flying. I don't remember if he could use flying magic... But he doesn't the just flies. Weird child very weird. He doesn't really like his mask but when he was a baby he didn't have his body control magic so he doesn't have the weird mark on his face. So I had to take him a bath. It was not too weird. He started to fly towards the end so I had to chase him down. But I got him ready for the play date with everyone. I got him a purple shirt that said unstoppable. It just suited him for some reason. Oh I forgot something at Mira' . "Bixslow lets go to aunt mira's house." I tell him.I pick him up and start walking out the door.

Juvia P.O.V

"Gray-sama come back." Juvia yells. Gray-sama won't listen to Juvia. "Gray-sama stop running." Juvia is almost out of breath. Gray-sama won't take his bath. Juvia is thinking of just splashing him. "Mom i don't want shower." Gray-sama yells. "He called Juvia mom." Juvia says. JUvai starts crying tears of joy."Mom don't cwy." says Gray-sama. "Just get in the bath." Juvia tell Gray-sama. "Ok mom." He says he just walks to the restroom. "Mom ." he yells. Juvia comes over and gives Gray-sama a bath. Well Juvia puts on a shirt on Gray-sama that says ice make-kawaii from the fairy tail gift shop. They have shirts for everyone there."Well Gray-sama lets go." Juvia says holding hands with him.

Evergreen P.O.V

I CAN'T HANDLE THIS BABY. Elfman needs help with his words. He keeps saying man instead of mom or mama. Or something like that All I hear is man,man,man, and man. MAVIS please help me. Well now I have to take him a bath .EHHHHHHHHHHHH. You know waht this most awkward thing ever. Well i gt him a shirt that said MAN on it from the fairy tail gift shop."Come on Elfman it time to go hang out with the other ladies." I tell him. "MAN " he yells

* * *

I sorry it took so long to update hopefully you could forgive me.

Random question: what is your favorite book series? Stay Fabulous-Fabulous-senpai


	4. The park part 1

Well enjoy this chapter!~Fabulous-senpai

We all met at Magnolia park. It is a very big part but we have to go the little baby playground for the boys. Natsu is being very happy about going to the par. He could walk but he likes to be carried instead. "Mama." he says "Yes Natsu?"I Ask. "Look." he says as he points at the playground smiling. "Yeah Natsu thats the park." I tell him. "Pawk" he says. I sit down at the table they told me to meet at. The table under the cherry trees. Oh I remember when Natsu pulled one of the trees out the ground and sailed it across the river for me to see when I was sick.I looked over at Natsu and he looked kawaii with a butterfly on his nose. He didn't move he just watched the butterfly/ The butterfly was blue with a purple outline with a black design inside the wings. It looked pretty.

"Lucy-chan!" I hear someone yell. The butterfly flies away and me and Nastu turn around. It was Juvia and Gray. "Look Natsu it is auntie Juvia and Gray!" I tell him pointing at them. Natsu made an angry face. 'Whats wrong with Natsu-san?" asks Juvia. "I think it is Gray.' I tell her. 'Why Gray-sama, Gray-sama wouldn't d a thing." Yell Juvia. "mom no." says Gray. "I am sorry Gray-sama." says Juvia. "Ok so I guess we have to wait for the other girls." I tell Juvia. "So how is it like with a three year old Gray?" I ask Juvia. "Juvia can barely even handle Gray-sama. Gray-sama doesn't like baths.' Juvia tells me. "Oh Natsu doesn't really mind anything like that as long as he with me.' I told Juvia. "Oh that must be nice having a child that listens to you.' says Juvia. "Hey girls." we hear someone yelll. We look over to see Evergreen and Elfman." Hey ladies." says evergreen sitting down with Elfman."Hi Ever." I tell her waving. "HI Lucy Juvia this toddler has been a lot of trouble." she say pointing at Elfman in her lap. "Man man man."says Elfman.

"Well Juvia can see that Elfman-san likes to say man." says Juvia."He likes to say man that's it. Doesn't say another word from what I know of." says Ever."Lu-chan Juvia-chan Evergreen-chan." yells a voice. 'Levy-chan!" I yell waving my arms in the arms to signal Levy-chan. "Levy-chan over here." I yell. "Hey girls say hi gajeel!" says Levy-chan sitting down. "hi" says Gajeel with a small wave. "Aw Gajeel-kun was such a cute baby." says Juvia. "WHy do you call ever one san instead of Gajeel?" Asks Ever. 'Oh well Juvai used to be in the same guild as Juvia and Juvia has known him for a long time since Juvia was small." says Juvia. "Oh I never knew that." says Levy-cahn. "Well all we need to start the play date is Mira and Lisanna."HI minnea." Yells a voice. We all turn around to see Lisanna and Mira with their toddlers. "Hi.' Juvai yells while waving. Lisanna and Mira sit down. " hi we brought some food before we came so that's why we are a little late.' says Lisanna showing the grocery bags. "Oh it's fine." I tell Lisanna. "Oh ok lets get this play date started."

Natsu P.O.V

My mommy and are at this weird place I don't like it. "Look." i say I point at the strange thing. ""Yeah Natsu thats the park." My mama tells me. "Pawk." I try the word out myself but it doesn't seem like a good word. We sit down and he puts me on the table. I sit there and this weird thing comes to me and it flying with, what are those things called oh wings.

It stays on my nose and I just stare at it trying to understand what this is. Then there was a weird voice that I have heard before but I don't know where. Then there was **HIM**.I don't know why but the other dude with the black hair I didn't like. I made a face at him but he didn't get the message. After a few minutes there are a bunch of girls and little boys here."Then one of them with short blue hair yells. "Lets get this play date started!" We go to the weird thing called a pawk and there are these weird thing that you sit on and they take you up and down. "mama." I pointed at the weird thing."Oh you want to go on the swing." says mama. I nod. "Okay." she puts me on the swing and I fly I don't like this feeling but then I get used to it. "Natsu do you like it.' asks mama. "Yeah!" I yell as I smile. "Nastu is so Kawaii!" says Levy.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Stay fabulous~Fabulous-senpai


	5. The park part 2 and the Dream

Hope you enjoy~Fabulous-senpai

Chapter 5

Natsu P.O.V

After a while mama takes me off of the swing and we go back to the table. I sit near the guy with the black hair. My mama said "That's Gray say hi." I look at this so called Gray For some reason I didn't like him…..I haven't done anything but i want to hit him really bad. The lady with blue hair starts to glare and me and takes away Gray. I look around and see another boy flying around with a girl with short white hair chasing after him screaming "BIXLOW!"

I laugh at the sight and almost fall off the table. I feel a hand on my back and I turn around and see mama. "Natsu are you okay? you looked like you were gonna fall." "I-I'm Fine." I mumble out. It's so weird how I can think so much but I can talk at all. I sigh and crawl across the table to see another boy my age. I stare at him strangely, impishly at his eye, he has a weird tattoo around it. I look around to see a very big child he looks like 4 instead of 3! He looks at me and smiles. He looks at his mom and looks back at me and points at the lady "Man!"

I tilt my head and look around some more, I see the weird winged creature again and it slowly lands back onto my nose. I stay still and I feel someone coming towards me, but I don't want to move. I feel someone staring at me, I move my eyes trying not to scare the winged thing. I see the boy with the black hair staring at me.

"Gray-sama? Where are you?" I hear a voice behind me call. I then again feel the feeling of someone coming towards me again. I move my eyes to my left and see the boy with the red tattoo smiling and staring at the thing on my nose.I then see the flying boy above me staring at my nose. I then see the big boy crawling towards me and looks at my nose and points at the creature and yells "MAN!" I then see the boy with the blonde hair and the headphones come behind the 'man' boy.

Then I see the one with long black hair sit right next to me on my right, he is squished between me and black hair. We all stare at my nose and after awhile I feel something, I start to lean back and I….Sneeze. The thing flies away and all of each other stare at one another. I then start to laugh at myself, then red tattoo begins to laugh as well, then soon everyone is laughing at me. The flying boy then sits down next to red tattoo.

"Umm my name is Bixlow." He smiles and looks at all of us. "My name is Jellal." Red tattoo whispers. "ELFMAN IS MAN!" the big child says. " Laxus." The blonde boy points at himself. " Gray." mumbles Black hair looking at his sword necklace. "Gajeel." Long hair grumbles looking out for the weird bug. I smile and look at all of them "Natsu!" I point at myself. "Oh it looks like all of you guys are friends!" a voice calls out. We all turn around to see all of our moms we all smile.

"Well it's getting late I think it's time we go home don't you think?" The lady with long white hair. "I think so, well I will see you ladies tomorrow." my mama says walking towards me. Mama picks me up and we soon are walking out of the park. I look back at the park and feel my eyelids getting my vision is gone and I step into dream land. I look around and I see myself at the guild, I then look down to see a totally different body.

"What the?" I mumble to myself. I run to the restroom and look in the mirror. I have salmon colored hair and my face has grown longer. I look at my body, I grew like a billion feet, and I have…...a six pack. "Cool." I smile at myself. The clothes I am wearing are weird I am not even wearing a shirt, mama would not approve of this.I then see someone else walk in. It's a man with black hair and a scar on his forehead…. he looks familiar. "Gray?" I walk up to him. "Pyro head what are you doing?" He questions me." What happened we were just small kids, I'm confused." I tell him rubbing my head. "You must of had a weird dream man, ask Lucy to help you." Gray says walking past me. "Lucy? Who is Lucy?" I ask.

He rolls his eyes at me, "Okay this is a stupid done" He walks out of the restroom and into the guild hall. Lucy? Maybe she can help me. I walk outside and look around. I walk up to the bar and see the lady with the long white hair, wait I saw her earlier! "Umm excuse me, but where is Lucy?" "Natsu whats with the manners, you should always know where Lucy is, you always attached to her." She tells me. She looks around points to the corner. "There she is!" She says happily. " Thank you." I do a little bow and then run over to Lucy. I run over to the girl she pointed. Lucy turned around and I realized that's my mom.

"Oh Natsu hey How you doin?" "Ma- I mean Lucy I am so confused last time I was asleep I was a little kid, I don't know what's going on." "A strange dream huh? I haven't had a weird dream in a while well last week I had a dream where there was a big spider and then it- wait no it gonna bring back nightmares" Lucy shivers. I put my hand on her knee and sigh. "Natsu are you okay? You don't seem like yourself." Lucy holds her hand to my forehead to check for a ferver. "I don't KNOW." I yell in frustration. Lucy pulls away and scoots away. "Wait Lucy I am sorry I don't know what's wrong with me, first I am a kid then now I am all grown up I don't know what TO DO!" I stand up and my whole body is on fire. "Natsu calm down." Lucy begs trying to calm me down. I can't control these flames…

I wake up and start to cry calling for my mom. I see my mom walk into the room in silk pink pajamas and rubbing her left eye. "Natsu don't cry please." Mom picks me up and starts to rock me back and forth. I see her long golden hair over my face and I garb for her hair. I then smell Strawberries and Vanilla, I start to relax from the scent. Is this mama's scent? I have smelled it before… "Mama?" I ask. "Yes my little dragon?" "I had a scary dream." I tell her. "Oh did you?" Mama replies walking over to her room.

"yeah I was grwon up and you were there and I….hurt you." I started to cry again. Mama looked at me and started to wipe away the tears. "Oh Natsu it's okay it was only a dream. None of that will really happen." Mama holds me tight to her chest then she turns off the light and snuggles into her bed. I feel my eyes getting heavy and hold onto my mommy's hand.

Hope you enjoyed Stay Fabulous~Fabulous-senpai


	6. The Adventure of Gray and Juvia

Sorry for such a long wait but here I give you chapter 6

Please enjoy~Fabulous-senpai

Juvia was peacefully sleeping in her bed. She lazily canceled her alarm clock so she could sleep in. Gray really tired her out he was always so moody first he wanted to be alone then he wanted to lay down next to her then would get pushy when she tried to cuddle with him. Juvia opened her eyes and saw a lump of Gray sleeping in the blankets.

Juvia reached out towards him to cuddle with him but the lump in the blankets was a little too squishy to be a little boy. Juvia lifted the blankets and found a pillow. "Gray-sama?" Juvia whispered at first hoping the boy was still there. "Gray-sama?" Juvia jolted up and looked around the room hoping that he was just trying to play a good game of hide and go seek. Juvia breathed in and out and calmed herself down "Maybe he is in the living room!" Juvia got up and put on her slippers and lazily walked into the living room.

"Graaaaaaay-sama?" Juvia checked in every corner and in every room to try to find him. Juvia noticed a piece of paper taped to the door. "What is this?" Juvia took it down and couldn't read the scribbles that were wrote down. "Did Gray-sama write this?" Juvia put it down and noticed that the lock was undone on the door. "GRAY-SAMA!" Juvia didn't care for what she looked like she needed to find him and fast. Juvia ran down the street thinking to herself where would he go "The guild!" Juvia then started to fasten her pace and ran towards the guild.

Juvia kicked down the doors and screamed "GRAY?" She covered her mouth quickly out of embarrassment for dropping the importance of his name. Mira was at the counter getting ready for the guild to come later. "Juvia w-what's wrong?" Mira walked over fast while Laxus tried to walk over wobbling on his little chubby legs. "It's Gray-sama he is missing he left this morning and I can't find him anywhere!" "Let me call everyone else!" Mira rushed over to a lacrima and started to call everyone in the guild telling them the current tragedy."Gray he has gone missing!" Mira couldn't even keep saying the words over and over again. A three year old boy alone just panic her but to make matters worse it was Gray.

The about ten minutes later guild members started rushing over. Lucy ran over to Juvia asking all the details. "Juvia can't think right now Juvia is feeling really light headed." "Hurry get her a seat!" someone yelled. Soon Juvia started to black out. Juvia woke up in her own home again there was a note on her dresser. "Hello Juvia we have the whole guild looking for Gray I hope that we find him soon have hope and don't think negative love, Lucy~"

Juvia smiled but she couldn't just sit and let everyone else look for him. Gray was Juvia's responsibility "Juvia will find Gray-sama!" She changed into something other than her robes and slippers. Juvia ran out of her house looking around for him then she began to wonder "How long was Juvia sleeping?" For all she could know she could have been out for a whole day or even a whole week! It looked about it was noon.

"Juvia believes she was only out for a few hours." Juvia went to the park they went to yesterday hoping he might have went there. Juvia saw a lot of children but none were her Gray. After a whole day of running and shouting his name Juvia felt helpless. Juvia walked home in sorrow hoping Gray was safe maybe he had went to Lucy's house and she hasn't told Juvia. Juvia opened the door to her house and slouched in. "Mom?" Juvia shot up and saw Gray looking at her with wonder.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia wrapped him in a hug while he tried to escape slowly turning purple. "Gray-sama why do you leave you just can't do that!" Gray held two small plastic bowls of ramen. "I wanted to say sorry , so I left and got some I got lost on my way back but I came home and you weren't here so I got scared" Juvia sat down at her table and helped Gray with holding the ramen. "Gray-sama you made me so worried." Juvia sighed and began to eat her ramen while he struggled with his chopsticks. Juvia smiled and thought 'This is going to be one great adventure and it's only the beginning.'

I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading!

Stay Fabulous~Fabulous-senpai


	7. Bickslow's flying habit

Please enjoy this chapter :D ~ Fabulous-senpai

Lisanna and Bickslow

"Bickslow?" Lisanna called out. Bickslow habit of flying was getting worse by the day. The first day he was scared so he stayed close to the ground it's been a week since and now he sneaks out of the house. Lisanna walked outside to make sure he wasn't in the tree again teasing the next door neighbor's cat.

He would grab the cat by the tail and start to fly the poor cat didn't come outside for days it was too scared. Lisanna called for him again still no call.

"This child has a lot of nerve." Lisanna started to walk towards the park.

There he was with other kids. The children were confused as he would pretend he was being pulled into the sky screaming for help. The parents never realized he was a mage as they were trying to pull him out of the sky.

Lisanna turned into a bird and went to go catch him. She grabbed him with her claws and landed. The parents started to throw shoes and rocks at her thinking that she was a rabid falcon. She transformed back.

'I'm so sorry my…...son is a mage he gets the flying from me." The other parents were at least relieved that she wasn't a dangerous falcon picking up children,

"Is he a child of Fairy Tail?" One of the parents asked. "Yes yes he is." "Well thats explains it you fairy tail folk are so crazy but you are what keeps this town from being ordinary." All the parents nodded in agreement.

"Well good day to all of you once again I'm sorry about my son." Lisanna grabbed his hand to make sure he didn't fly off again.

"You are going to get in serious trouble one of these hear me?"

"Yes mom." Bixlow floated above the ground just a little bit. Kicking rocks that would get in his way.

They arrived at the house, Bicklow was rubbing his eyes and yawning. It was barely even 4 o'clock but being mischievous took a lot of energy. Lisanna carried him to her room and laid him onto the bed. She brushed his hair and smiled.

"Even you have a cute side." She kissed him on the forehead and went to the kitchen to make dinner.

"Wake up." Lisanna walked into the room and started shaking a bundle of blankets. There was so response. "BICKSLOW!" she threw off all of the blankets and there was no child. She screamed with anxiety. "Okay Lisanna let's go to the park….again." She put on her sandal and her keys and slammed the door shut.

She went to the park...he wasn't there. Why do the fairy tail boys all have to be so careless? She walked towards the guild hoping to see him flying in the clouds. But he wasn't there she finally arrived at the guild. She opened the doors and saw Mira and Laxus together. Little Laxus was being held in the air…..by Bickslow.

"Thank Mavis you're here Bickslow keeps taking off with Laxus."

The two boys were chatting with unknown noticed Bickslow was flying back and forth between the bar and the mission board. Bickslow would try to carry Laxus with him but was way too heavy for him.

"Are they trying to go on a job?"

Mira started to laugh "It looks like it." Then Bickslow was mad trying to hold his friend was no easy task. He lifted his tiny fist and screamed some type of spell. Soon enough Laxus was in the air. Mira started freaking out while Lisanna tried to get Laxus out of the air. "Why is bickslow the only one with magic?" Lisanna groaned.

Soon enough Bickslow ran out of magic power and floated to the ground but forgot about Laxus. His magic wore off and soon enough Laxus was heading towards the ground . "I-I got you." Mira held out he arms and Laxus fell right in them.

Laxus didn't understand what just happened so he started to cry.

"I'm so sorry!" Lisanna held down her child making sure he wouldn't float again. "Well at least you can have more fun with your child, Laxus hasn't done any magic yet." Mira rocked back the crying Laxus.

"Well the guild is about to close up I'll see you tomorrow." Mira smiled at her sister. "Yeah good night ,I'm sorry about Bickslow."

Bickslow stuck out his tongue at Laxus.

"Its no problem maybe you can try to teach him to keep it under control."

"You make it sound sooo easy. It's going to be a nightmare"

I hope you enjoyed this chapter thank you for reading and choosing my story

Stay Fabulous~ Fabulous-Senpai


End file.
